


黑色郁金香

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, 冬寡, 有人情人节给Natasha送了一束花, 盾铁 - Freeform, 花朵, 黑色郁金香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 有人在情人节那天送了Natasha一束黑色郁金香...





	黑色郁金香

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我，他们属于彼此

Natasha在情人节收到了一束花。

这其实并不是什么很出乎意料的事情，Natasha是个美人，你没法反对这一点，就算她不是什么街边纯洁的野花，而是转眼就能将你吞噬得一干二净的黑色危险，也不能阻止别人一腔热血将心意全数给她奉上。

但这束花，这束有着‘Queen of the night’之名的被包裹着白色丝绸中的黑色郁金香，简直美极了。虽然它的的颜色并不是真正意义上的黑色，而是一种，非常深的紫色，它的颜色越接近中央越发深邃，宛如有什么东西正在等待破土而出，这花其实很配她，送这束花的人定是有着不错的品味。

还很有钱。

那束花没有纸条，没有留下名字，Natasha自然对送花的人的身份有了好奇，鉴于这束花是她在基地房间门口发现的，那只有可能是能够出入基地的复仇者们和，一些神盾局特工。

神盾局特工她很怀疑，毕竟能进来的也只有Coulson，还有个Fury。鉴于Coulson和Clint那些年说不清道不明的事情，他给Clint送黑色郁金香还差不多，至于Fury，别开玩笑了。

那就只剩下复仇者们了。

Bruce是第一个发现那束花的事情，他难得闲下来，想要给自己做点吃的，就看见Natasha拿着那束花在客厅里走来走去，她的表情并没有太多泄露她现在所想，但她的步伐看上去，颇有些焦躁。

“Nat？”Bruce有些疑惑地走过去，拍了拍Natasha的肩膀。“你怎么了？”

Natasha有些意外地挑了挑眉：“我以为你不在基地。”

“我没有事，就想着休息一天。”Bruce瞟了几眼Natasha手里的花。“黑色郁金香？”

“你知道这个花？”

“这种品种我见过，我还尝试培育过。”

“成功了吗？”

“成功了。”Bruce说到这个的时候看上去有点得意。“虽然过程很艰辛，但后面的成果不错。”

Natasha若有所思地抬起手里的郁金香：“那这个，是你送的吗？”

Bruce眨巴了一下眼睛，语句的停顿有些可疑：“不是。”

“Bruce。”

“真的不是，我的郁金香都在，另外的实验室。”Bruce推了推眼镜，摇摇头。“而且如果是我送的，我会让你知道的。”

Natasha挑起了一边眉毛，她看得出来Bruce没有骗他，他可能隐瞒了什么，但这并不是她目前很想要了解的。她左右看了一眼客厅：“既然不是你的话…Tony在哪里？”

Natasha找到Tony的时候Tony正坐在卧室的床上，咬着一支笔，看上去像是在神游。

“Tony？”Natasha走进他的房间，看见了他地板上一件，图案非常熟悉的上衣，她想要询问的表情突然变成了意味深长。“Cap的衣服怎么在你这儿？”

Tony咬着那支笔，看上去无辜极了，他慢慢挪动了一下自己的屁/股，漫不经心地朝地上看了一眼后，语气平淡地开口：“那是我的衣服。”

“你的撒谎技巧还挺不错的。”Natasha叉腰眯眼。

“我没有撒谎。”Tony撇撇嘴，声音没有一丝波动。“我说的都是真的。”

“所以你只是想试试一下男友衬衫？Oversized？”

“你说的没错。”Tony露出一个很刻意的笑容。“我一直走到时尚的前端。”

“你是指你那蓝色的上衣和黄色的裤子吗？”Natasha勾起嘴角。“Ins和推特上都有不少人说你是白雪公主，而Cap是王子陛下。”

“你想来客串一下后妈吗？我不介意，你看上去挺适合…嗷！”Tony揉了揉自己的脑袋，看着面前的黑寡妇，态度放软。“怎么了？”

“今天是情人节？有安排吗？”

“…你为什么关心这个。”陈述句。

“因为我关心你？”Natasha笑得风情万种。“你想和我一起出去玩吗？”

“哇哦亲爱的，谢谢。”Tony又露出了那熟悉的花花公子笑容。“我很乐意陪你出去。”

Natasha眼睛微微眯起，她撩了一下头发，坐在Tony身边，朝Tony一笑。Tony不得不说这看上去美极了：“真的，没其他安排？”

“为了你，我能推掉其他的安排。”

“这真是太好了，或许你能给我带一支黑色郁金香？”

Natasha颇有些色情地上下扫视了一下Tony，Tony也不是新手了，面对黑寡妇的撩拨他也只是非常坦然地双手撑在床上，衬衫领口微开，疯狂散发着自己的荷尔蒙魅力：“你要什么都可以，宝贝。”

两人的距离越凑越近，Natasha能感觉到Tony的气息打在自己的耳朵上，这位历经百战的风流男人微微偏头，声音无需伪装，便是天然的催情剂，吐出的话语却尖锐极了：“不过这不是你的目的吧？想从我这里套出什么？”

Natasha也没有丝毫退缩：“不得不说，Mr.Stark，你学聪明了。”

“你都从我这里套走多少东西了，再不学聪明，我估计会被你弄到倾家荡产。”

“别这样说我亲爱的，我还是在乎你的。”

“我不怀疑这点，但这并不妨碍你来给我下套。”

“我不得不说，你有个很好的论点。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Tony拉开了两人的距离，他站起身，从地上捡起衬衫，有些欲盖弥章地将它扔到了浴室的盆里。“所以，黑色郁金香？”

“嗯哼。”Natasha抬抬下巴。“有人送了我一束黑色郁金香，没有藏暗箭，没有藏毒，只是祝我情人节快乐，这很难不让人好奇。”

“我为你感到抱歉。”

“不必，管好你自己的屁/股吧。”

Tony突然如同炸毛的猫一样转过身子：“谁告诉你我在下面了！就算Steve那么大个但我…该死。”

“这次反应的速度比之前快多了。”Natasha有些得意拍拍手。“百年好合。”

“…谢谢你了。”

“不客气，宝贝。”Natasha做了一个很夸张地行礼后优雅地起身，却一个转身后和站在门口的Steve对上了眼，Natasha险些没被Steve吓出心脏病。“我怎么没听见你在门口？”

“或许是因为你忙着和我男朋友调情？”Steve边挑眉边走进房间。“怎么，需要我给你们腾地吗？”

Natasha保持着迷之微笑看向Tony：“你的衬衫，哈？”

“闭嘴吧。”Tony白了她一眼。“老冰棍一点都不会保守秘密。”

“我听完了全程，觉得没必要保守秘密了。”Steve耸肩。

“你就站在门口，看着我俩调情？”Tony露出了一个难以言喻的表情。“你变了，那个原来漫天吃飞醋的男人去哪里了，我好难过。”

Steve也保持着Natasha同款迷之微笑看着Tony在那里自导自演：“你不是不喜欢我吃醋吗？”

“额，偶尔吃醋有益身心健康？”

Tony朝Steve露出八颗大白牙，Steve似乎被逗笑了，脸上原本维持的漂亮的讽刺表情有些破碎，而一边的Natasha看见这两位说着说着偏离主题的男人，第一次有了想要用寡妇蜇给两人来一个电击套餐的冲动。

“你们没有帮忙，只是让我吃了狗粮。”Natasha抬起双手。“既然你们都不知道是谁送的，我先走了。”

“Nat。”Steve叫住Natasha。“什么是谁送的？”

“黑色郁金香。”Tony抢先回答，朝回头看他的Steve眨眨眼。“有人送了她这个，有任何想法吗？”

Steve张开嘴巴，像是要说些什么，但还是没说出口，只是有些遮掩地挠了挠头：“不知道。”

Natasha歪头：“不知道？”

“不知道。”Steve再次坚定地摇摇头。“你可以问问其他人。”

“行。”

“不过。”Steve话锋一转。“那人可能不想让你知道他送你这个呢？”

“所以你还是知道什么吧？”Natasha抿嘴，眼神里透露着满满的，鄙视。“藏着掖着多没意思，就像你们的恋情一样，早点出柜吧男孩们。”

Steve哑口无言，Tony则使劲拍了一下床，他看起来如同呼吸困难：“你…说得很正确，完全不知道怎么反驳。”

“我不能多说。”Steve终究是放弃挣扎，他抬起双手作投降状，笑容里有着抱歉。“我答应他了，但我能告诉你一件事，他是另一个老冰棍。”

“什么，老冰棍？”

熟悉的嗓音出现在门口，把三人都吓了一跳，Bucky推开门，神情复杂，他看看Steve，Steve看看Tony，Tony看看Natasha，Natasha看看Bucky，Bucky又看了看Tony，Tony朝Bucky做了一个鬼脸，Bucky又看向Steve，Steve试图吹着口哨离开现场却被Natasha一个瞪视逼得留在原地，Bucky朝盾铁两人露出崩溃表情，而Natasha则突然云淡风轻地开口：

“Barnes。”

“Romanoff。”Bucky有些不自然地摸了摸鼻子。

“有事吗？”

“我来找Tony，他说帮我调试手臂…”

“哦对。”Tony挠挠头。“我先走了哈！”

Natasha往左跨了一步，直接将原本想要趁机溜走的Tony给拦截下来，Tony非常夸张地原地转了一个弯，磨磨蹭蹭到了Steve身边。

“来的正好，Barnes。”Natasha转头，朝Bucky露出一个乍一看风情万种但细看就能发现其隐藏在完美脸蛋下的刀锋箭影的笑容。“我们三个刚刚还在讨论，是谁送了我情人节礼物，黑色郁金香，好品味。”

“啊，啊。应该挺好看的。”Bucky此刻一点都不像是那个布鲁克林小王子，更别提冷面杀手冬日战士，他看起来就像是一个简单的大男孩，在心上人面前说话都有些颤抖。

“然后Steve告诉我，他知道是谁送的。”Natasha朝Bucky凑近了几分，她比他矮上一截，但就Tony和Steve目前来看，Bucky的气势完完全全被Natasha所压制下来了。“他说，是另一个老冰棍送的。”

Bucky忍住了瞪自己发小的冲动：“啊，是吗？”

Natasha很意味深长地点点头，而两人的距离还在不停地拉近，就在Natasha的嘴唇都快碰上Bucky的时候，就在Steve和Tony都屏住呼吸生怕打扰这对情侣鸟时，Natasha突然伸出手拍了拍Bucky的肩膀：

“我去问问Rumlow吧。”

Bucky：？什么玩意儿？？？

花絮：  
Natasha：傻子，你送的你就和我说呗，扭扭捏捏，还布鲁克林小王子，自封的？谁给你的勇气？

Bucky：嗯嗯，老婆说的是。


End file.
